The invention relates to a semiconductor component with the folowing features:
(a) A first zone of a first conductivity type is arranged on one of the surfaces of a semiconductor body;
(b) A second zone of a second conductivity type is embedded in the first zone;
(c) The second zone is provided with an opening;
(d) The first zone has an exposed area under this opening not covered by the second zone; and
(e) The first and second zones are interconnected electrically by a contact.
A semiconductor component of this type has been described, for example, in the German Paten Publication (DOS) No. 3,015,782, in particular with reference to FIG. 9. This semiconductor component has a source contact in the opening which contacts the source zone lying on the surface of the semiconductor body, and an epitaxial layer underlying the source zone in a depression. The source contact is generally made of aluminum. On p-doped silicon aluminum forms a good ohmic contact independently of the doping of the p-doped zone. An ohmic contact to n-doped silicon, however, presupposes that this zone is very highly doped; e.g., over 10.sup.19 atoms cm.sup.-3. If a p-doped zone is embedded into the n-doped zone--as is necessary, for example, for a p-channel MOSFET--the p-doped zone must be doped still higher if a dope reversal relative to the n-doped zone is to be obtained at all.